


First Chances

by pterodactuality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50'sstuck, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactuality/pseuds/pterodactuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jane Crocker and Meenah is going to kill you. Written as a companion Fic to goddessofthedawn's crojane one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Chances

Cronus Ampora. You know _of_ Cronus Ampora. After all, Meenah is your adopted sister and the amount of disgust she puts into those five syllables is almost impressive. But you’ve never met Cronus. You’ve never even seen Cronus, you’ve heard descriptions though. Old leather jacket that he wears in any weather because he wants to look cool, two jagged scars on his forehead he claims to have gotten in a motorcycle accident even though he really got them falling out of a tree after Meenah threw crabapples at him, unlit cigarette, a stupid grin, and greasy slicked back hair. You had imagined someone sleazy with the personality to match, but the guy that was sauntering your way was definitely hot and was definitely Cronus Ampora. You looked back down to your book, pretending you didn’t see him. Maybe he recognized you? By the time you resolve to look back up at him he is already sitting next to you, his arms across the back of the bench.

 

            You look at him. He is definitely way better looking than Meenah described. The real question still hangs in the air. Why is he here? He’s giving you a shark-toothed grin, like he could eat you right up. But the confidence in his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He looks nervous. He extends his hand out to you.

 

“Cronus,” he introduces himself. You bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from saying that you already know who he is. Your dad always taught you to be polite. Maybe Meenah just had a bad impression of the guy. She talked plenty of trash about Damara and she turned out to be pretty sweet once you got past the raunchy stuff. So you shake his hand. It’s a little colder than your despite the heat, but it’s smooth and shaking slightly.

 

“Jane,” he definitely doesn’t recognize you. Which means… he’s flirting? Or is he going to make fun of you for reading the most recent installment in Roxy and Rose’s mom’s wizard novels? Only one way to find out. “Um, what do you want?” Oh, that came out ruder than expected. The curt question almost seems to calm him down. He’s apparently used to being rejected.

 

“Oh, nothin’,” he stretches out a little. He smells nice. A little like ocean water, but something else too. You can’t quite put your finger on it. His answer didn’t clear things up one bit. “Hey,” he says suddenly, “ you want to go catch a movie or something?” You feel your face heat up. So he is definitely flirting. You find yourself a little speechless. You can see him get nervous again.

 

“C’mon, kitten,” he leans in closer. You flinch at the nickname. He is way too close. You can see the violet ring on the edge of his iris, the small freckles peppering his nose, his lips… You look away in a panic. Meenah is going to kill you. “I’ll pay. I’ll even buy you a Coke.” Oh that is very, very date-like. You haven’t been on a date in a very long time. It’s hard to when your primary love interest is dating your best friend and is about as perceptive as a tub of frosting. It’s very tempting, honestly. And Meenah doesn’t have to know.

 

“Well,” you start. You don’t finish because he is already nervously prattling away.

 

“C’mon, c’mon. It’ll be fun! Don’t you want to?” The question comes out a little bit desperate. His smile is starting to lose its luster. You almost smile at how poorly he’s doing at remaining cool. “I’m not a bad guy, you know.” He looks down at her book and flushes. Considering something. You can see a flash of recognition in his eyes. Oh my god, he’s a fan. This guy is actually a total dork. You try to hold back in a laugh, which probably makes you look more uncomfortable than anything. He leans in a little closer. His face is only a couple inches from yours at this point. This is going very fast. Maybe it would be a bad idea to go along with him. “Don’t be shy,” he murmurs. You are very happy you are not standing because your knees go a bit weak at the lower husky tone his voice took. You are glad you have darker skin because it will help hide the fact that your face is redder than it has ever been.

 

“Fine,” you stutter out. You are very flustered and he is still very close and he is beaming. He has a very nice smile. He stands up a bit abruptly. Did he mean go see a movie _now_? Well, you didn’t really have plans anyway. You stand as well. He takes your hand and you can’t quite meet his eyes. He’s very forward but you still somehow feel properly courted.

 

The theatre is only a few blocks away so you walk at a bit of a leisurely pace. You talk a bit about your half-brother, John, and he talks about his brother, Eridan. You don’t mention that you know Eridan from all the play-dates he had with Feferi when they were younger.

 

When you actually get to the theatre, you choose a matinee horror movie. You love scary movies and are a little excited. He leads you to a pair of seats in the back of the theatre; there are only a few people there today. You talk a little bit about the haunted house your dad and you work during Halloween and that scares are kind of just like pranks. He’s staring at your lips intently. “Have you been to the haunted house off of Elm Street?” He doesn’t reply, still staring dazedly. “Are you listening?” That catches his attention.

 

“Uh, sorry, kitten. Musta zoned out.” He leans forward a bit. Very close. You wonder if he’s going to try to kiss you. You wonder if you’ll let him. You wonder what it would taste like, would he bite at your lip, would he be aggressive or gentle, would he slide his tongue over your lips, over your neck, over… You break that train of thought off and turn away from him. You dig your fingers into your thigh to help regain your composure. He whispers in your ear apologetically, “What were you saying? I’m a really good listener, if you catch me in a good moment. I was just… thinking about how pretty you are, that’s all.” You flush at that.

 

You briefly consider the kissing potential of your date again before the movie starts. He gets sucked into the movie immediately. You’re surprised he doesn’t try anything. You relax and enjoy the movie, you laugh at the cheesy special effects, jump a little at some of the scares, and chuckle whenever Cronus leans over to make a silly comment. This is nice. You could get used to watching movies with him. You could get used to being around him.

 

Once the movie ends and the two of you walk out of the theatre, you decide to be a little bold. You take his hand and smile up at him. His ears redden a little. You smile a little wider.

 

“So, Cronus,” you start, searching for the right words, “thank you.”

 

He leans against the side of the theatre. “No problem, kitten.” You see him hesitate for just a moment, “you got a number I might be able to get my hands on?” You giggle a little bit and pull out a slip of paper.

 

“Got a pen?” He pats his jacket down before pulling out a pencil, the top part littered in bite marks. You scribble down your phone number and slide it into his hand with a smile. You give a little parting wave and walk towards your house. It’s pretty close, and besides, you want to be home just in case a certain boy decides to call you tonight. 


End file.
